When Clouds Rain Fire
by HoldinOutForASlytherin
Summary: When Five students meet under the coming storm of war, their spectacular powers [Natural Elements] will help tip the scales in one sides favor. Whom will they chose? And Can you fall in love with the enemy? GwDm Bz(OC) Some Original Charactors.
1. Blaise, have you told Draco your secret?

A/N First time at Draco ginny fanfiction. so far it's been doing really good hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any her characters. I only own the OC in this story.

The night air bit at his face. A cloak curled about him, making his shrouded figure seem impossibly evil, on this night of nights. The garden was open, he checked to find no one insight. The bright color of the Night Shadows, glowed and openly stretched to the moon seeking its wondrous beams of life. He stared at the delicate plant with intensity. Such beauty was enough to make one weep. He felt the small urge he had felt before, like ice forming behind his corneas. Ice grew slowly up the stem of the Night Shadow. He tried to stop the ice from growing but the small frost covering the stem of the plant quickly shot up and the delicate petals were frozen solid. The boy fell back in suprise. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, he had seen only small icicles before, obviously his power was growing in great quantities. He grunted unhappily. This power was a burden and he started to tear. For weeks keeping his talent hidden had made him nervous and irritable, he had become quiet and he was beside himself with worry. He was an Elemental. A wizard born with the powers of an Element. Water. He could control, contort, even change its form, from liquid, to ice, to gas.

Voldemort grew everyday. A threat that was destined to destroy all that was good. If Draco was found out, Voldemort would make him use his powers to help tip the scales in the upcoming war. Draco wasn't a good person, but he wasn't evil. Compared to what everyone else thought he didn't want to be his father. Draco Malfoy wanted to be himself. He sat on the cool bench and closed his eyes wearily. A hoot from the air called his attention to the skies to see his eagle owl dive swiftly to his lap. In his claw was a ragged piece of parchment. "What's that Darius?" Draco questioned. Taking the slip from his claw he opened it to find a beautiful scrawl etched across the page.

"Dance for me, lover

dance and forget

as the waves of forgiveness

Hide beneath regret.

Smile and relax my savior

smile and enjoy

Remember I too could be coy.

And lie so easily in the face

Of hate.

Pretend to laugh

With a heart of cold slate."

He stared at the poem with open awe. Such elegance, so much inspired grief. His life story on this piece of parchment. Draco was not an easy one to impress. He was taught to be brutal, intelligent, cold, and dispassionate, but he could do nothing but stare. Draco saw the author had not written their name, and he frowned unhappily. Who could have wrote this? Who could understand me, and yet not know me? He shoved the note in his pocket and stood up wrapping the cloak around his body. His real reason for being in the garden was to get a little time alone, away from the slytherins. His true friend, Blaise, was the only one who did not support Voldemort. He truly appreciated things that were lost on everyone else, like art, and music, and poetry.

He walked toward the school still thinking about the poem that resided in his pocket. He would have to show Blaise as soon as he had the chance. Draco knew he would appreciate the beauty of this wondrous piece of art. He entered the school, a rush of warmth overwhelmed him and he relaxed in the heat. Walking done the lonely halls he felt exhausted and, could it be, sad? He lived his life behind this mask, behind his malice. No one knew what it was like to be the bad guy, to be hated and misunderstood. No one wanted to know who he was on the inside. Except the person who wrote the poem, they obviously knew him very well...He walked into his house, and down the stairs into his private room. Being the bastards son had its advantages. He threw off his clothing and quickly put on pj's. He jumped into bed, thinking of different ways to find out who had wrote the poem. His eyes closed and his mind swirled with the words of that sacred parchment.

She gathered up the books which had fell to the floor. People simply walked past her, ignoring her obvious need for help. Flaming hair fell in front of her face, hiding her more from the crowd.

She angrily marched off, pushing people out of the way. Ginny couldn't stand the way people acted fake, and only cared about them selves. she thought as Draco Malfoy strutted by, cronies close at hand. Rolling her eyes, she pushed pass him. "Learn some manners ," He mumbled. Ginny stopped and turned toward him angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell ME to get some Manners? Your the biggest arse I have ever had the misfortune to meet! I mean come on! you worship your own shadow! Tell me does it hurt your back to kiss your own ass like that?" She screamed. Draco, perplexed at the back bone she had grown, smirked unpleasantly. Strolling up to her he bent down a bit to reach her ear, "So, what are you going to do about it?" She pushed him away roughly, stalking down the hall. He smirked and walked away, his spirits dampened by the argument that had just happened. He was tired of fights, he was just plain...tired.  
He walked into potions and sat waiting for the class to start.

Ginny wrote furiously across the page, never ceasing to stop, letting all of the anger out by the only way she knew how. Poetry. She sat in the well furnished room and waited for him to arrive. The door opened quietly, preceded happily by a flourish of black hair. "Hello, Blaise," She murmured. He sat next to her with a giant smile on his face. "Hello, love," he cooed openly. She looked at him sideways and laughed. "I swear Blaise, you are the gayest boy I have ever met."

"Come on love," He laughed, "I'm the only gay boy you have ever met." Smiling, he peered over her shoulder and read her newest work.

"Ooh! Who pissed you off today?" Blaise said. He threw himself down on the couch across from her, waiting for her to finish.

She shook her head angrily, "Damned Malfoy, I can't believe you are actually be friends with that prat." He laughed lazily while reclining back on the couch. "Well, I'm friends with you aren't I? And that's against every rule in the Slytherin Book!" Ginny smiled. She remembered when she began to be Blaise's friend. She had saw a painting of his and she talked to him about the beauty of his art. Since that conversation they had become good friends. She knew all of his secrets and he knew all of hers. "Blaise, have you told Draco about your little, secret yet?"

"No, I haven't. I mean I don't think he could handle it. I mean he is a great guy, and he didn't even hate me when I told him I was guy a couple months ago. He was totally cool with it, but with this I don't know how he will react. I haven't even told him I'm friends with a Gryffindor yet let alone, my secret."

Ginny shook her head. "Well, at least you should tell him. You know we have to leave in less than two weeks for training and he is your best friend. Even though I don't care about him I still think he should have the right to know why you are leaving. You don't have to tell your friends with a Gryffindor but you do have to tell him this." She put her parchment away and put her arm around Blaise. "I know you are sad about this, so am I. I am going to miss everyone I love, and I know you love him deep down inside." A tear rolled down Blaise's cheek. Ginny kissed him, and rubbed his back. The days to come would be filled with suprises and happiness, but the pain that was to come in the near future, weighed down on Ginny's heart.

A/N: Tell me if you like it. Sorry it's so short. Just had to get this one out of the way.READ and REVIEW


	2. 2 years with Malfoy, just what i wanted

A/N Please do not take the poems, they are mine. Harry potter is J.K's and yeah that's all I got to say. Um yeah I still don't have a beta so please someone HELP ME! ahaha would be appreciated.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, PLEASE READ 

Walking into the common room Blaise stared about for Draco, who sat on the couch reading a book of some sorts. He plastered on a fake smile and walked toward him, hoping he was going to take the news better than what Blaise expected. Finally reaching the couch, Blaise stood in front of Draco, waiting for him to acknowledge that he was there. Draco glanced up at Blaise, annoyance gleaming in his eyes. 

"How are you Draco," Blaise started. 

"I would be great, if someone wasn't watching me read. What's wrong Blaise? No one to play with?" Draco smirked. 

Blaise rolled his eyes, " I would have someone to play with if you would give me a chance to sweep you off your feet." Draco sighed. 

"Blaise, I will never sleep with you. You know I only swing one way. It's not my fault you feel that shagging boys is the better option." Blaise smiled and sat on the couch next to Draco. 

"Always remember Draco, you'll always be my one and only, special someone," Blaise lisped gaily him, in a jokeful manner. Draco shoved him playfully and went back to reading his book. 

They had been best friends since they were old enough to walk, they had helped each other out when the threat of Voldemort was doomed to consume them, and Draco had been Blaise's first crush. Blaise loved him like a brother; he had not known this would be so hard. 

"Draco," Blaise began. Draco looked up at him, staring deeply into his blue orbs. Blaise swallowed and looked into Draco's eyes for some confirmation. He sighed and cupped his hands together, "there is something I need to tell you..." 

Ginny held Hermione in her arms. She cried profusely into Gin's shoulder, clutching to her tightly. The look on Harry and Ron's face was enough to make her cry, but she kept up he strong appearance, not letting weakness take over her features. 

"Gin, but why..."Ron started his voice breaking. He stepped forward and encircled her with a hug. 

"Ronald, I must leave. This is under strict orders from Dumbledor. I will be gone for two years going into hiding, with five others. I am to get ready for the war, just as Harry is. I have an obligation as a witch to do what is right for the people of our world," she said quietly. She lied to them about the real reason she was to be leaving, for no one could know of the true nature of her powers. She was a deadly secret that would tip the scales in the coming war, betwixt, the Voldemort and Harry. Anyone who knew her secret was in dire trouble. Not even her own family, could know the truth. 

"I will miss you Ginny, more than you will ever know," Ron said just above a whisper. Hermione nodded in agreement, "You were my first best girl friend, who will I have to talk with now? 

Gin smiled, "There are many others who would be lucky to be your best friend. I won't be gone forever, just for a little while." Standing up from Hermione's hug, she glared at Harry as he stood across from her, watching her with apologetic eyes. Shaking her head vigorously she grabbed up her bags, which were packed and ready. Kissing Hermione and Ron one last time, she left the dormitory along with her school books and memories. 

Draco stared in disbelief at his friend. Blaise sat uncomfortably waiting for a reaction, any at all, but Draco simply stared at him. His expression closed and thoughtful. 

Draco shook his head and stood up. He quickly strolled across the floor and returned pacing diligently. How could he not have seen it? Of course! There had to be five elemental wizards in the world at the same time, he should have known he wasn't the only one out there. 

"Draco I know this is short notice, but I must leave tonight." Draco shook his head knowingly. 

"I know, Blaise. I too am an Elemental, and Dumbledor has solicited me, to join in this fiasco." 

"Your an Elemental too? We have been looking for you! I mean Dumbledor never told us that he knew were the other one was. Why did you never tell me? Well, I understand why you didn't tell me, it was the same reason i never told you." Blaise said. 

Draco sneered, "I'm not going to join this, thing, they want me to do. I don't want to help either side and personally I don't find it my responsibility to train these, powers." 

Blaise smiled, "I'm not choosing a side, I simply want out of Voldemorts favor. I want to go missing for two years, possible, he'll think I'm dead and stop pursuing me to get that bloody mark! If you don't do it for yourself Draco, at least do it to escape him, and your father." 

Draco thought about it for a good 7 minutes, before nodding. Blaise jumped up happily grasping Draco's hand and rushing him somewhere. 

"Where in the hell are you taking me?" Draco complained. The familiar gargoyle stood proudly in front of Dumbledor's door. 

"Pink Lemon Drops." 

The gargoyle leapt aside and the boys ran up to Dumbledor's room. Blaise could no longer move and saw that Draco had placed a curse on him. "What in the bloody hell are you taking me!" Draco hissed. Blaise smiled, "Love I'm taking you to see Dumbledor," Blaise shuddered with happiness. Draco frowned. 

"Professor!" 

Dumbledor entered the hall way to see Draco standing next to a smiling Blaise Zambini. Blaise's arm was slung around Draco's shoulders, practically bouncing with joy. 

"Get off of me you great filthy Prat, your messing up my robes," Draco smirked jokingly. 

"Oh you know you love it," Blaise said unscathed. He let go and walked calmly to the professor. "Dumbledor, Draco is willing to train with us now! We will be complete since we now have our Wielder d'Eau." 

Dumbledor smiled, "Yes it may seem so Blaise, but first Draco must want this, we can't force him to do what he does not wish to do." Dumbledor stared at Draco intently. 

Draco looked up at the old man, "What are the conditions?" 

"You will have to go through a series of classes, train for the next two years at the highest training facilities known to wizard kind. But with this honor comes a price, You must give up all which you own. You cannot contact anyone but the five Elementals and your teachers. You may never see, speak, or hear from anyone outside the establishment." Dumbledor finished staring at him, waiting for his answer, more or less, reaction. 

Silence enfolded the three men. Draco closed his eyes and nodded, "Dumbledor, I don't like you, I don't support your side, but, I don't' support Voldemort either. I guess I will do this. Not for you but for Blaise. Without him I am nothing, and two years without my fathers constant foreboding letters would be quite lovely, let alone, two years without having to hear or see hair of Potter." The two men sighed with relief. Dumbledor smiled smugly to himself, and so it has began. 

"Aww, Draco I didn't know you loved me so much," Blaise cooed happily as they left the office. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. Two year with this guy was gonna be hell, fun, but hell. 

"Blaise, he said there were four others, who are they? 

Blaise was about to answer when a short flaming red hair girl walked into Draco from the right. She fell forward but was quickly caught by Draco's amazing seeker skills. Blaise could tell Ginny was quite surprised to be in the arms, of Draco Malfoy. Pushing him away brushed herself off. 

"What no thank you Weasly?" He smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I have somewhere very important to go Malfoy, if you don't mind." Ginny eyed Blaise knowingly. He was supposed to be getting ready to leave, and she still wondered if he had told Draco about his little secret yet. 

"Gin I was just about to go get ready with Draco here," Blaise smiled at Ginny's confusion. "Draco here is the Wielder d' Eau." Her shock was apparent at the look on her face. A mixture of anger and disgust littered her face. 

"Two year with a Malfoy, just what I've always wanted." 

A/N Well there you go, I hope you read and Review. I can tell this story is going to be good. I can't wait till further into the story, there is going to be quite a bit going on. (this is Ginny and Draco)  



	3. Hello, I am Marcus

Draco placed a shrinking spell on his bags and tucked them into his  
pocket. Blaise, who was still getting ready in the bathroom, had his  
things sitting on his bed. Draco rolled his eyes at his friends slow  
habits and went to place the same spell on his friends bags when he  
saw, sitting on Blaises' things, another poem written in the lovely  
scrawl he remembered from the first beautiful poem he had found. Draco  
picked up the parchment and began to read:

"Anger,  
like a flame in the night  
lit and inspired  
by stupid comments and fights  
Tears,  
dropping like rain  
fast and they drown you  
again and again  
I can see into your soul,  
do not lie  
do not hide  
I see the blackness of your heart  
but this you can't confide  
I see beauty and not evil  
I see confusion and not hate  
but whether you can be trusted  
is something we must debate"

Draco shook his head and placed the poem in his pocket. "So Blaise  
knows the writer of these little poems, I shall soon find out who this  
mystery author is." Draco muttered to himself. Draco shrunk Blaises'  
bags and placed them in the pants pocket opposite of his own things.  
Draco sauntered down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room to  
wait for Blaise to finish preening in front of the bathroom mirror.  
This was the last time he would see Slytherin House for years, he might  
as well take a quick look around so he would remember everything. When  
he saw Pansy sitting in a corner applying make-up, Draco quickly turned  
around. He didn't need his last memories of the House to be of her. The  
last thing he wanted to happen right now was Pansy attempting to talk  
with him. The last thing he needed was a headache right before he was  
leaving. Draco was almost out of sight around a curve in the stairs  
when Pansy caught sight of him.  
He grimaced when he heard the familiar unsexy purr that dripped out of  
Pansy's mouth. "Draco love, come down here and play with me." She  
smiled and walked toward him, coyly swaying her nonexistent hips in the  
process. Draco rolled his eyes at her lurid figure and quickly tried to  
think of a way to get away from her. "Pansy I have never, and will  
never, want you. You are a loathsome whore with no talent except  
filling your jaw with the many dicks you savor." He smirked at Pansy's  
gasp of pain and quickly walked back up the stairs into his room.  
Blaise was finally out of the bathroom and was frantically searching  
the room for something. "Draco did you grab my bags?"  
"Yes," Draco sighed, his anger at Pansy slowly draining. "Now can we  
please go? I am almost anxious to get out of here." Blaise nodded and  
led the way down the stairs with Draco following him slowly. Luckily  
for Draco, the common room was empty and Pansy was no longer around.  
Draco sighed happily when he saw that Pansy had left. She's probably  
weeping in her room somewhere, wondering why I don't like her. Draco  
thought with a sigh. The boys quickly started on the long walk from  
the Slytherin dungeons to the entrance hall where Dumbledore was  
waiting for them.  
Dumbledore stood by the front doors with a shrouded figure in a black  
cloak. He nodded to them, and silently handed the boys two black  
cloaks. Draco and Blaise grabbed the cloaks and put them on without  
speaking. The cloaks were there to protect them from being recognized  
by anyone. The mission they were on was a secret from the rest of the  
school. Dumbledore opened the door to the castle, gave the  
three-cloaked figures a reassuring nod and pushed the students out the  
castle door.  
There was a carriage waiting for them with three Order members  
surrounding it. Ginny could make out her father's figure standing at  
the front of the carriage. Ginny sighed sadly; of all her family she  
would miss her father the most.  
They walked in a single file line, just as Dumbledore had told them to  
do. His directions had been very clear and the students were following  
them quite well. They were about halfway to the carriage when it  
started to rain. It was almost as if the sky was saying farewell to the  
three children and yet- a storm coming this suddenly? Ginny sighed and  
placed her hand on Blaises' arm. Slowly the wind began to still.  
Blaises' tormented emotions were causing the bad weather. Draco wasn't  
helping the weather either. The rain was now a soft drizzle, light and  
bearable. Blaise smirked at his blond friend.  
Draco can't give up without a fight can he? Blaise thought with a small  
smile. He placed his arm on Draco's shoulder and reluctantly the rain  
stopped.  
Ginny exhaled deeply, relieved that the weather had stopped. She had to  
keep a cool head for everyone's safety. If she didn't, the boys might  
lose control of their powers and hurt someone, or worse, give away  
their mission.  
They climbed into the carriage. Ginny removed her hood along with the  
other boys. Her father was standing in the door looking sad.  
She stood up and drew him into a hug, "I will miss you Pa. Send my love  
to Mamma." She kissed him on the forehead as her father nodded to her.  
He was too upset to be able to speak. Arthur stepped back from the  
carriage and closed and locked the door.  
There was a sudden jolt and the sound of wheels on cobblestone that let  
them know they had started their journey. Draco stared at Ginny a while  
taking in her features watching her stare out the widow. She glanced at  
Draco watching her and she frowned.  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked, curious to know why Draco  
was staring at her.  
Draco nodded, "Actually I would like to ask you a question." He took a  
deep breath to prepare and asked, "What is your power Weasley?"  
Ginny looked at him for a second before taking her hand out of her  
pocket and holding it out to him, palm up. Her hand was empty and Draco  
glanced up at her face doubtfully. There was a small sheen of sweat on  
her upper lip and he realized that Ginny was trying to show him

something difficult. Suddenly, a ball of red and golden flames licked  
at the open air above her hand. Draco's eyes widened. She must have  
worked hard on her powers to be able to have that much control over the  
flame. Draco shook his head, he should have guessed that her power  
would be over flame; she was a little fireball.  
"I am a Wielder de Feu, and Blaise here is a Wielder d'Air." Ginny said  
proudly. Draco watched Blaise smile at her. Draco looked scandalized  
for a moment. Ginny caught this and smiled wider, "Malfoy, I think you  
should know, that Blaise and I have been friends for about two years."  
Draco smirked. "I should have guessed that you had someone on the  
side." He elbowed Blaise and lifted an eyebrow suggestively.  
Blaise laughed but Ginny looked surprised. "Malfoy, cracking a joke! I  
thought it was Slytherin proto-call to be humorless and unhappy."  
Draco smirked, "Contrary to belief, Slytherins aren't evil people. You  
Gryffindors just never give us a chance."  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, trying to see if there was more to  
the smirking boy than the sarcastic front he showed during school. What  
Ginny saw was better than she expected. Draco Malfoy, king of the  
Slytherins was sitting in a carriage with a Weasley. He couldn't be  
completely bad.  
Ginny smiled at him and nodded. She would give him another opportunity  
to be nice to her. "I guess I will have to give you a chance won't I?"  
"Don't get all buddy buddy, with me Weasley. I'm simply stating that I  
am not evil." Draco sniffed, trying to keep up his bad boy image.  
"Well then we'll just have to start over. If I have to spend two years  
with you I might as well be able to tolerate you." Ginny looked at him  
sharply. "Hello my name is Ginevra Weasley." She calmly held her hand  
out to Draco.  
Draco stared at her hand. If he took her hand then he would have to  
make peace with her. That meant no taunting or ridiculing the fiery red  
head about her clothing or her family. He would lose his main form of  
entertainment if he agreed to start over.  
Blaise silently prayed Draco would take her hand. Then they could all  
be friends and he wouldn't have to worry about one of his friends  
trying to kill each other while they were away training.  
Finally, Draco came to a decision. The good far outweighed the bad. He  
smirked and took her hand, "Hello Ginevra, My name is Draco Malfoy."  
Ginny smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Draco rolled his eyes and  
sat back in his seat silent for the rest of the ride watching Ginny and  
Blaise speak in hushed tones to each other.

Four hours into the gruesome journey, Ginny had fallen asleep leaning  
against Blaises also sleeping body. Draco was the only one awake,  
watching the two sleep for the last hour. He couldn't fathom why Ginny  
would want to extend a hand of friendship to someone she had hated for  
the last six years. She had a fiery attitude and was quick to stand up  
for herself. He liked her a lot more when she was in a bad mood than  
when she was all happy and cheery. Her cheeks would get flushed hair  
fanned out around her like a cloak in the wind. Draco smirked; she was  
such a card. He shook his head and looked out the window to see black  
night. Draco sighed with boredom and went back to staring at the two  
until the carriage ceased to move.  
Draco looked up startled, the door burst open and there standing was  
another cloaked man. The Cloaked figure spoke with a very deep voice,  
"Wake them and follow me."  
Draco didn't like being ordered around but did what the man asked  
anyway. Draco touched Blaises shoulder and Blaise woke instantly.  
Blaise moving caused Ginny to wake up. She put up her hood  
instinctively and got out first. Slowly Blaise joined her and Draco  
exited last. They stood in front a very dark and shrouded castle. Draco  
thought it looked familiar, but he dismissed the idea and kept his eyes  
to the ground. The Cloaked man opened the great gate, letting the three  
students enter.  
The entire hall was quite grand. The walls were lined with great  
tapestries, and the floor was made of black onyx. It was very  
beautiful, with great gothic windows covered in black silk. The three  
took off their hoods to gaze about at the many fine details the castle  
had to offer. Words of many languages were etched in to the walls and  
floors, the entire room was warm and yet it was slightly overwhelming.  
Ginny could not take the awkward silence and decided to speak first,  
"Sir, who are you?"  
Draco cringed inwardly. Must she be so blatant? Would it be so bad to  
be just a bit subtle? The cloaked man turned toward her and took off  
his hood. "I am Maître des Éléments," He spoke in a deep French accent,  
"The Master of Elements, but you may call me Marcus." Ginny gazed at  
the man openly. He was tan bald man of about thirty-five. He had a tusk  
through his left ear, and many silver hoops through his right. His eyes  
light blue and his easy smile was festive, yet weariness shown through  
the many wrinkles lining his face. A deep and jagged scar cut down his  
right cheek. The wound was the only thing that harmed the man's  
beauty. The scar or his otherwise nearly perfect face didn't matter to  
Ginny. This was the Master of Elements, the man meant to train her.  
She walked toward him first and bowed. Blaise quickly followed the suit  
and Draco reluctantly did the same, disliking this more and more.  
"I am the Wielder of Fire, this is the Wielder of Air, and that is the  
Wielder of Water." She explained softly. He smiled, "I know child, you  
three give off the energy of very powerful Elementals." He touched her  
head. With that a small flame tattoo blazed across the top of her  
forehead. "This mark shall make you known to your teachers and help to  
remind you that you are that element. You are that precious source of  
natural energy. It will finally sink into your skin, but for now it  
will be seen by all."  
Marcus than turned towards Blaise and touched the boy's forehead with  
the same power as before. The symbol of air appeared on Blaise's head.  
As Marcus went to touch Draco, Draco shifted out of his reach.  
"No, I do not want some ugly tattoo on my forehead." Draco spoke  
haughtily.  
Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes. He was such a prick. Why did  
he have to make everything so difficult? She watched Marcus, waiting  
for his reaction to Draco's rejection.  
Marcus smiled and shook his head, "Little Dragon, this is not an ugly  
tattoo, it is a simple marking that will make it easier for others to  
see that you are of great and awesome power." He finished with a great  
smile on his lips.  
Draco sneered, "Fine, I'll take the damn tattoo...but don't you ever  
call me Little Dragon." Marcus touched Draco's head and a little water  
symbol appeared on his pale face. "With that done," Marcus continued,  
"I will show you your rooms. There are forty-seven rooms in this  
castle. Some are off limits and some are open to you three. Please ask  
a professor before entering a room to see if you are allowed."  
Marcus led them up the grand staircase and headed toward the west wing,  
where they were shown three different rooms where they would be  
staying. "The two other students," Marcus stated, "Will be here  
tomorrow. You will meet them and you five will begin training in two  
days. Now please get some rest." Marcus walked swiftly from them and  
disappeared from sight. Ginny headed toward her room pausing only a  
moment to bid Draco and Blaise goodnight.  
Draco nodded his head to her in recognition and turned to Blaise.  
"I'm hitting the sack, Draco. I'll see you in the morning." Blaise said  
before Draco could complain to him about the odd Elements master. He  
shut his door behind him and gazed at the well furnished and luxurious  
room. Blaise sighed happily and undressed quickly. He jumped under silk  
covers and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Little Dragon

A/N Thanks for the reviews i hope your liking the story well here goes...PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BETA WHO IS LIKE GOD, WITHOUT HER MY STORIES WOULD BADLEY SPELT AND WEIRD! HAHA

Ginny kept her eyes closed and pretended he wasn't there. Maybe if she pretended to sleep, Blaise would just get off her and leave her room. Of course asking for that to happen had about the same chances of Blaise going straight. The covers were so soft and pillow was a cloud from the heavens. She hadn't slept this good in...Forever. No twisted dreams of Voldemorts face, no restless roommates speaking at all hours of the night, and best of all no brothers to barge in on her and give her no privacy. Unless you count Blaise who was sitting on her, staring at her as she pretended to sleep, and whispering to her relentlessly.

"Gin, Gin, you need to get your beautfiul bum out of bead. Come on sleepy head." He said soothingly while brushing the fringe out of her face. Ginny tried very hard not to smile. Blaise's antics were so cute, not to mention her hair was tickling her face. She opened up one eye and saw a very handsome smiling Blaise sitting on her.

"Fine! I'll get up...Sheesh. Can't get a moments piece with you can I? Always have to ruin something don't you?" Ginny said playfully. Blaise shrugged and rolled off her but stayed in bed. "You know you love me too much to be tart with me, so don't even try." Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't mind the early morning call, but really how early was it? The clock on the wall chimed six times, telling her she was up far too early for her own good. Blaise snuggled up next to her and closed his eyes.

"Oh ho! You will not sleep in my bed when you just woke me up you little fink." Ginny said while poking him in the chest. Blaise stuck out his tounge and crossed his eyes. Ginny giggled and puffed out her cheeks while fanning her ears, which made her look most monkey like. Blaise laughed very loud and ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh isn't that cute, Blaise and Ginny making little faces at each other, you two being all brother and sister like really makes me sick." Said a disdained Draco lounging in the door way. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Blaise sat up and turned to Draco, "Well you could always join in our games, then maybe you wouldn't be such spoil sport and ruin our fun."

"Touche Blaise, but there is just one thing you are missing. I neither want to play nor join you two in the many 'games' you play. I'm a Malfoy, we aren't aloud to have fun." Draco said, a smirk arising to his lips. Ginny sat up, tousled hair and clad in blue jammies, looking thouroughly messy in that cute out of bed way. "Do my ears decieve me? Or did Draco just crack a joke?" Draco now rolling his handsome eyes walked a step closer to the bed. "Weasly, I am and will always remain Draco Malfoy, i am the Slytherin Sex God, the richest wizard ever, and the most powerful 17 year old in the world. To anyone who is anyone, I am someone." Draco said confusing his company.

"Ah, but i see i must correct you again, little dragon, for here you are no one. You are the Weilder of Water. Here Malfoy does not exist. Here you can be anyone you want to be." Looking very pleased with herself she stood up and walked toward him with a haughty elegance, obviously impersinateing Draco. "Here dear," she spoke, "You are no longer known by the blood that courses through your body but the attitude of which you make life." She stopped in front of him. His pleasant smirk, now long gone, was replaced with a scowl and cold eyes.

"Listen little red, get this straight. I may be civil toward you from now on but that does not mean you can judge me. I am not my Father and blood doesn't mean the world to me, but it is MY honor and My attitude that are MINE to curb when I please. I am a Malfoy because I choose to be. Oh and don't call me little dragon, that is becomeing so annoying." Draco replied, his scowl not so defiant. Ginny grinned just a bit, "Draco you must learn to loosen up, you take life too seriously. Now if you excuse me," She turned from them both gathering up her robes, "I'm going to change, unless you want to see me naked then please by all means stay." Ginny snorted very unlady like at her own ridiculous joke. Blaise laughed heartily while jumping off the bed and heading out the door. Draco stood still in the door way silently as Ginny reached to tug off her shirt. Draco began to follow Blaise out when Ginny caught his eye. What little skin he saw was supple and pale as moon light. Draco stopped to appreciate her beauty not to mention her silk like tresses, if only he could touch her hair, just to see if it was as soft as it looked... Glancing to the door, Ginny spotted Draco surveying her head to toe, "May i help you?" She said scathingly while glaring at him hard. Draco smiled and shook his head. "I thought I was aloud to stay if I wanted to see you naked?" Ginny rolled her eyes and swept over to Draco, pushing him out of the room. "And your telling me to loosen up!" He called from behind the closed door, his cackles echoing down the corridor.

Ginny laughed at his anticts and went back to dressing in the cool silence of the morning. Draco was such an odd person. He was worst than a hormonal teenage girl. His moods changed so quickly she couldn't keep up with him half the time, but though his attitude and never ceasing wit caused her much displeasure, he possessed a sence of humor. Though it was not always appreciated, it was humor none the less. Plaiting her hair quickly she exited her room to find Draco and blaise speaking in hushed tones near her door waiting for her. The stopped when they spotted her suspicious eyes watching them.

"What are you two talking about?" She questioned. Blaise nudged Draco hard in the rib. Startled Draco looked at Blaise and shook his head sharply. Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled easily at Ginny. "Oh nothing Love, Draco and I were just talking about the new students we are going to meet soon. Just excited i guess," Blaise added lamely. Ginny still frowning shrugged and turned almost running into Marcus who had appeared there moments ago.

"Ah, you are up. Good, it is time for breakfast. The other two students will join us later on in the meal. They come from farther lands than you three hail." Marcus turned from the three and walked off. Ginny, close at his heal, turned and waved the two boys to follow him. They walked briskly down the grand stair case and took a left into a large room which looked like a lounge. The walls litered with ancient art and beautiful furniture. They were then lead into another room which held a table the length of twenty feet, surrounded by many chairs.

Marcus sat at the head of the table and seated the three near him. Marcus gazed at the three and smiled, "Ah, we eat!" Marcus claped his large hands together and three house elves appeared ladden with many dishes that Hogwarts woud be proud of. The table groaned under many plates of Eggs, baccon, sausage, kippers, toast, many types of jams. Looking to Marcus for confirmation, inclining his head kindly, Ginny dug in with the appitite the Weasly family was known for. The four were eating in silence, enjoying the fine cooking and eagerly awaiting their guests, when the sound of someone knocking caused Marcus to stir from his seat. He walked to the farthest door from the table and opened it only a crack, as to only allow himself the sight of their new visitors.

Ginny sat up straighter in her seat as did Blaise while Draco mearly looked bored. Ginny grinned inwardly at how he could feign he lacked any excitement, when only moments ago, she had watched him, glance at his watch three times in the same five minutes. Her attention was back to Marcus who was guiding two cloaked figures such as they had been last night. Marcus spoke to them in hushed whispers. They nodded and removed their cloaks.

The first person she noticed was the boy who had the most extrodinary hair. Long silver hair that reached his waist. It shined like christmas tinsel, the light making it look even more sureal. His eyes were the color of a stormy sky and with a tall swimmers body. He was beautiful, the sweet boyish face, the innocent smile yet he lacked a certain something. Her eyes lingered to his forhead too find his tattoo. She felt as if she had just been slapped. It was a lightning bolt. That thought alone made Ginny want to hurl. The thought of Harry shamed her and made her blood boil. He had done such horrible things that fogivness was not an option. The things he did...She shook her head to smash the memory that made her stomach lurch and she gazed to the person standing beside him.

A beautiful girl stood beside him, her skin the color of carmel. Her hair the color of dark chesnuts and gold silk. Eyes as green as freshly cut gras with the body of a willow tree. Slim, tall, and graceful. Ginny discovered she too had a mark on her forehead explainging her element, yet she could not remember which element it symbolized. Ginny glanced at Blaise looking for his reaction to the two strangers. Ginny snorted into her hand, Blaise's eyes were all for the boy. Blaise licked his lips unconsciously, the movement made Ginny stuff her hand in her mouth to stop from erupting in giggles. He was going to be talking non stop about this cute boy. Ginny than glanced at Draco, to see his reaction.

Draco looked mildly interested by the girl. Draco's eyes surveyed their way from her face to her shoulders and lingered farther down taking her in. Ginny's cheeks flushed unpleasently and she felt a small twitch of jealousy. Not that Ginny would ever admit that she felt Draco's attention was now to be drawn away from her. Ginny thought she was no beauty, and felt self concious after looking at everyone around her. They were all so beautiful it made Ginny feel very much below the standard. She lowered her head and felt immensly depressed by the situation. But her thoughts were cut short by Marcus's baratone voice.

"Friends, This is Onilwyen McGowan, the Wielder d'Électricité" he said pointing to the boy. At this Onilwyen placed his pale hand on his chest and bowed deeply, "And this is ArtemisEvangelina Skoll. The Wielder de Terre." She two mimicked Onilwyen's movements. "He is the Wielder of Electricty and she is the Wielder of Earth. Onilwyen, Artemis, This is Ginerva Weasly, Wielder d'Feu." Onilwyen smiled a handsome smile at her and took her hand gracefully. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles and spoke to her in a French accent, "It is an honor to meet the Wielder d'Feu." Ginny's face flushed pleasently, "The honor is all mine." Unseen by the two students, Draco sneered unpleasently at their encounter. He had nothing to be jealous about but the mere fact that he had kissed Ginny's hand had sent him into a silent fit. He shook his head, he didn't care whether 'Ginerva' wanted to shag Onilwyen sensless or kill him. He concluded that the feeling was just because he was protective of his new friend. Yes that was it, protective.

Artemis stood infront of Ginny, towering over her by a good six inches. But Ginny wasn't intimidated, she had been one of the shortest girls in her class and she had grown up in a family that were destined to be giants. Ginny smiled at Artemis, "Hello Artemis." Artemis smiled wide and enclosed her in a giant hug, picking Ginny from the floor. Artemis squealed, "Oh Ginerva, I hope we are to become good friends!" She spoke with an italian accent. Ginny, slightly taken aback, smiled , "Of course we will!"

Blaise stared at opened mouth at Onilwyen as he too kissed Blaises hand. "A pleasure to meet you," he paused unsure of Blaise's name. Blaise, understanding Onilwyen's confusion, blushed and smiled his best smile at him, "My name is Blaise Zambini, Wileder d'air. J'ai vécu en France pour la plupart de ma vie." Onilwyen, very pleased, answered him back. Before the two could be too involved Marcus moved Onilwyen on to Draco, whom recieved a mere handshake and a cold sneer. Onilwyen seemed very much unaffected by his cold exterior and looked extremely interested in Draco's hair which he was almost positive was Veela hair.

"Artemis! Come feel this, it is like woven silk!" Onilwyen said happily as he messied his hands in Draco's hair. Draco turned incredibly red and shot up from his chair in record speed. "Please refrain from touching my hair! It takes me hours to get it this way!" He spoke angerly in French. Onilwyen was taken aback but did not become sullen, but smile slyly at him. He walked back to Blaise and spoke to him in hushed tones. Blaise nodded and Onilwyen laughed heartily. "I am sorry Little Dragon, I didn't mean to destroy you hair style."

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Please will everyone stop calling me that!" The group erupted in laughter which just caused Draco to become more pissed off. Ginny smiled at him pouting in his little chair away from them all, it was just so cute. Ginny stopped smiling, _Did she say cute?_

Marcus cleared his voice gathering the attention of his students, " Welcome to L'enseignant d'Éléments Wicken et école d'Arts Naturelle. There are very few rules here, but the ones that we have are to be obeyed. One, do not enter rooms that have a red dot on them. They are off limits to students. Two, Never reveal your secret identity to any outsider you may meet or see. Three, you must attend all lessons. Your classes are all one hour long, four days a week. Your free time may be devoted to anything which pleases you. We have many recreational places for you to spend your free time here. Four, you are not aloud to communicate with anyone outside this school for the next two years. This is so you may focus soley on your practices. We do have visiting dates though," He said motioning to Ginny, "So that you all may see your families and friends. They stay here for one week and all classes are cancled that week as to make your stay here as you wish it to be. And last, you are aloud to go outside, ride a broomstick, levitate, doesn't matter. We can't be seen by anyone muggle or wizard. But do not leave the grounds, outside our walls you arn't protected by the many spells we have here. Other than that, I hope you enjoy studying here at the The Teacher of Element's Wicken and Natural school of Arts."

A/N WOW that's alot i hope you guys enjoy. This was quite alot to write! haha well Read and review!


	5. Sunrise

A/n You guys don't even know; I am having so much fun writing this story. Thanks for your support and reviewing. NOTICE my beta has sadly left me (tears) and now I need someone to beta my story for me...Please? It would be greatly appreciated. I haven't been updating as quick because I haven't had someone to look over my mistakes. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Oh this is a bit of a fast forward. probably a couple months into the training.

I don't own harry potter or any other charters written by jkr.

THIS CHAPTER IS REPOSTED BECAUSE IT WASN'T FINISHED! PLEASE RE-READ

Snow fell pass Ginny's window. It was a cool early morning and she simply could not sleep. She rolled over to see that Blaise had once again joined her in bed for some friendly snuggling. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on his forehead, smiling inwardly at his boyishly good looks. He was the best non related brother she ever had or possible sister. She quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a thick bath robe. She grabbed her broom, (clean sweep by mail order) and left for a little early morning go about on the Quidditch pitch. As soon as she left the castle the morning air bit at her skin a little to firecly. She touched her head, she encased herself in a soft glow of warmth. She flew lazily to the pitch thinking about her recent months here.

Draco, who she suspected was going to be the worst person to live with, was actually quite funny. Of course he was stilling warming up to the idea of being her friend. Which to Ginny was acceptable, seeing as he had never had a real 'girl' who was a friend. Usually the only girls that wanted to be his friends, always wanted to be more than that.

Ginny spoke to Draco everyday, slowly building their friendship, with a little help from Blaise. Draco would still try to hide behind his cold mask of arrogance. Giving new meaning to Ice Prince. Ginny snorted at the irony and dipped her broom low going as fast as she could, twisting about flipping head over heels, just enjoying the feel of the brisk air stinging her warm face.

She soon reached the pitch to find that she was not alone. Draco flew around in lazy circles not noticing that Ginny had joined him. His eyes were closed and in the early moon his face looked as if it was carved by angels. He had something in his hand and at closer inspection it was a white rose. He seemed to be singing softly some song Ginny could not hear. She flew behind Draco, shocked, that he had not heard her. Ginny frowned, this wasn't the type of person Draco let on to be. But she did appreciate this one a bit better. No scowl on his face, no anger in his heart, just the air tossing his hair about looking as free as a person could be.

Ginny watched Draco, the Wielder of Water, shoot ice from his hand making little pictures in the snow. Ginny grinned inwardly. Of course this would be his favorite season, he can control water in any form. She tried to poke him when he made a sharp turn running into Ginny. Ginny saw the peace from his face change to an angry scowl in defense. His expression fell a bit when he saw the suprise in Gin's eyes. "What are you doing here Gin?" Draco said quietly flying closer.

"I was watching you. It's not everyday you see Draco looking human." She smiled, her cheeks red with wind. Her hair looked oddly pristine and her eyes glittered with something that Draco was sure, was excitement.

Draco now very put out by company sighed, "Ginny I think I will be going in." He began to fly away, but Ginny grabbed his arm almost pulling him off his broom. " No please, don't go," her tone light with something Draco had never heard from her. "I saw something which you don't show to anybody else. It was beautiful Draco. I didn't even know you could sing."

Draco smiled. Yes, the ice prince smiled and it was lopsided and unperfect which made it all the better. Ginny loved this smile the most, and she had learned to appreciate it when it happened, because it didn't happen all that often. "Yeah well, you learn new things everyday don't you?" Draco held up the white rose he had been carrying earlier. Ginny touched it and a little gasp escaped her lips. It was covered with frost, giving it the look that there were many little diamonds on it. Ginny took it and looked at Draco suprised, "What is this for?"

Draco sighed, mocking her with a disdained voice, "Obviously it's for you and it's becasue your my friend. That's what buddies do isn't it?" He winked and flew off to the other side of the pitch. Ginny had never seen such a kind attitude from Draco as she had seen today. He was down right nice. Was she dreaming or had he winked? Shaking her head she stared to the horizen, the clouds painted with many shades of purple and pink. She loved sunrises and couldn't think of a better way to spend her morning.

Draco who was watching Ginny stare at the sky happily flew up behind her. Draco, though rather nervous at scaring Ginny away, put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him a smile gracing her features. She really was beautiful when she smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Draco nodded not wanting to ruin the awesome silence. Not awkward but pleasent. Not forced but controlled. An hour had passed, the sun now gracing the sky with light and warmth. Ginny took hold of Draco's hand suprising him, "Thank you Draco for watching the sunrise with me." Ginny waved Draco goodbye and went back to her dorm to prepare for the days lessons. Draco who was still confused and unsure at such friendlyness flew down to the pitch and walked slowly to the castle reveling in the feel of Ginny's hand in his.

The five students stood in a circle, waiting patiently for instructions as to what they were supposed to do. Marcus had placed them in this order and left the room with the strict instructions to 'stay put.' Draco looked thoroughly hot under the collar at being told what to do like a child. Blaise on the other hand was speaking animatedly with Onilwyen, and Ginny (though secretly watching Draco) was speaking with Artemis about Arithmancy.

Even though they came here for different training, they still had to take their Hogwarts classes. It was alot better than having a lot of students in one setting with only one teacher. Now you could actually ask questions and get work done with out people screwing around in class. Ginny, who couldn't keep her head out of the clouds, was pretending to listen to Artemis.

Draco had drowned out the people around himself and thought back to the conversation Blaise and himself had, had this morning. Thinking about it now made him stare at Ginny, who spoke to Artemis in tired tones about her Potions exam coming up. Draco shook his head and returned to his earlier thoughts about the confrontation this morning.

"Draco," Blaise had exclaimed after he had walked out of Ginny's room,dressed in green pj's, "do you want to tell me something?" Blaise said accusingly. Draco, who had been thinking about Ginny's hand in his making his insides flame pleasantly, frowned and stared at Blaise as if he were crazy. "What do you think I would have to tell you?" Draco said causing Blaise to smirk. "Well, maybe you could tell me about your little crush on Gin-bean here."

Draco's pale features had morphed into an arrogant mask, blank of expression. "What in the world are you talking about Blaise? Me and Wea-Ginny? Are you insane? We've been friends for four months. He are still warming up to each other let alone falling in love with someone. Our families have hated each other forever and we have hated each other forever. You can't fall in love with your enemies."

Blaise laughed loudly, "You have no business speaking as if you two are still enemies. Your friends and I don't know if you know this but it is very easy to fall for your friends." Blaise smirked knowingly. Draco rolled his eyes, "Blaise you know you don't like me like that anymore." Blaise shrugged his shoulders, a smile creeping on his face, "I'm just saying..." Ginny's door opened to find them staring at her.

Draco remembered the way her nose wrinkled up when she got all suspicious. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He smiled, causing Ginny to loose interest in Artemis and stare at him openly. Draco was smiling. She could always see something so beautiful in his smile. A door open loudly and disrupted Draco, bringing him back from his memories, the smile disappeared from his face. A woman dressed in black robes swept through the door. At first her figure was just a shadow against the wall, but then it became dark. Her power breathed like a living thing, taking in each persons scent. All conversation stopped.

"Welcome Elementals," she hissed. "Good morning Professor Nehebkau." Ginny had become quite found of her teacher. Nehebkau was the Egyptian Snake God, a beautiful woman well over four thousand year old.Her face was like the purest ivory known yet her eye's were like onyx, scattered with stars. She walked with a cat like grace that made it appear as if she floated on the black mist that seemed to follow her. In the beginning her smile made Ginny uncomfortable. She had blood red lips where two rows of razor sharp pointed teeth were seen omniously.

Nehebkau smiled pleasantly, her forked tongue slithering between her lips. "Today we will learn to control and focus on how to command your powers at different power levels. She stood in front of Ginny and smiled, "Ginerva?" Ginny nodded. "Good, now pay attention. I want you to show me a Fire ball." Ginny lifted her hand out and without much concentration produced a ball of red flames. Nehebkau grinned and stood behind Ginny now. Nehebkau placed her hand at the small of Ginny's back and spoke to her softly, "Now all I want you to do is increase your power, make the flame bigger. Now what I want you to do is try to become the flame. Now it may seem scary, and it may seem very dangerous, but it won't hurt i promise. I must ask that you four do not leave the circle. If you have not noticed, you are standing at a point of a pentagram that is carved into the ground." The four looked down to see a five pointed star glowing faintly. Ginny's body began to glow, like the moon was shining through her skin. Her brown eyes, now the color of burning rubies. Nehebkau noticed the affect of Ginny coming into her power was having on the rest of the group. Blaise had fallen to his knees gasping for breath, the air in the room, whipping about them angrily. Draco frowned feeling his lungs fill up with cold. His breath coming in hard gasps, ice seen unfurling from his mouth. His skin turning an icy blue. Artemis stood rigid like a tree. Thousands of flowers growing at her feet, her skin glowing with the color of new pennies. Onilwyen's hair danced with static, his eyes blazing like liquid mercury.

Ginny did not notice though, her ball of flames crawling onto her arms and then into her. Ginny concentrated hard on the bright light consuming her torso. Her hair was licking wildly as if it too were fire being tossed about by a breeze. Ginny's entire body was now glowing with red and white flames, Nehebkau's hand still on her back, trying to hold her power in.

The circle danced with their powers like a building wave. The pressure of the room made it hard to breath, everything coming to a climax. Ginny let out a powerful scream, magnified three times the normal sound of a human voice. Her body erupted with Flames, Draco's scream was heard too before his body was encased with ice. One by one the students took on their elements and the star glowed with immense power. All at once, they let out a chorus of shrieks, and the power broke. They drowned in silence, before ragged breathing and people moaning broke into the loud silence.

"Excellent Elements!" Spoke Nehebkau. It had taken five hours of harsh training and intense magic for them to control their powers. Only three people passed out during that days training which was a 'miricle' in the eyes of Nehebkau. Ginny could now wrap herself in fire without a thought. At first it had been very hard for all of them to control their new talents. She could remember Draco trying to speak to see if she, who had passed out first, was all right, but choked on little cubes of ice lodged in his throat. Blaise, who had been a little less than invisible at the time, tried his new powers out by letting the air in the room get to dangerous speads. Which resulted in knocking many books off Nehebkau's shelves and Artemis's dress flying dangerously high, almost exposing her to eveyone in the room. Conjouring a rock up from the ground Artemis threw it a Blaise it hitting him head on. Ginny giggled loudly ending with a snort gainging a scowl from Blaise unhappily as he rubbed his head furiously pouting like a child.

After a hearty meal in the dining room, the five went outside to celebrate their freedom for the rest of the day. It was a perfect winter day and the snow was just right for packing. The five had built (much to Draco's dismay, for he had never really made one) snowmen. Which were properly awkward and lopsided. All was well until Blaise charmed the snowman's head to jump off it's shoulders and fly at Onilwyen, which was how the snow ball fights started, and lasted, all day.

In the castle stood a figure watching them play happily while the world they lived in fought against the looming force of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The old figure smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily watching them play as children, for what may be the last time. Because time waits for no one does it, when you must depend on children to save the world? They must turn adult overnight and never look back. The old man sighed and wistfully turned from the window, and picked up his cloak. The door opened just enough to see Marcus, "Dumbledore, it's time for dinner." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. He heard the door shut as he turned back to the window. Now the sky was dark and the children were walking back into the castle, they too preparing for dinner. He tugged on his hat and retrieved his cane from the corner and made his way down to the dining room, to tell the Elements the new and terrible news that weighed on his heart.

A/N So sorry that nothing was really answered in this chapter. (I probably caused more questions) but this is for the good of the story. Ok you will probably find out a lot about Draco and Ginny in the next chapter. They end up confessing a lot to each other and yeah (you find out what Harry did(possibly)) Hope this was good thanks.


	6. I'm crying because you can't Draco

A/n Thanks again for all of my reviews! yeah still looking for a new BETA READER. Please apply in the Review box. Thank you.

"Voldemorts groups are increasing but there has been no real activity. I think he's just biding his time until he has enough supporters to squash the ministry," Dumbledore ended. They five elements ate in silence while listening to Dumbledore through dinner. It seems that Voldemorte has done nothing yet, but even the foreboding feeling that he was just waiting for the right moment to pounce was over whelming the Order of the Phoenix. He was like a plague of locust that was consuming the wizarding community, striking fear into each witch and wizard. Obviously the wizarding world wasn't doing to well. Hopefully Ginny's family was faring better then Dumbledore made it seem.

"Dumbledore, I know you must be so busy with the constant fight against Voldemorte's supporters, but I was just wondering about some of the members of the Order." Ginny hinted lightly secretly asking about her family's condition. Dumbledore smiled and placed his hand on Ginny's. "No worries Ms. Weasly your family is doing fine. I reckon you can ask them for yourself two nights hence. I forgot to tell you, all of you," he spoke commanding attention from the clatter of light conversation, "that your families and friends will be brought here, two days hence for a little party. If you do not wish me to invite your friends or families please come see me." He stared pointedly at Draco, who's features had gone stony at the news. Ginny's heart went out to him. He was an only child, she wasn't sure about his mother, and his father was a death eater, so obviously Draco would have no one for him there at the party. Of course there was Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, but then again, their parents were death eaters and Ginny was sure that Dumbledore wouldn't want them coming here, when they could tell their parents about this place.

Dinner finished and the first to leave the table was Draco racing off to his room. Ginny frowned and went to chase him, but she was kept back by Blaise who shook his head sadly.

"Gin love, don't mess with him. He has to work this out himself." Ginny grabbed her arm back from Blaise, determination etched into her eyes. "No, Blaise this is what you do, when your someone's friend. He shouldn't be alone in his time of need. She looked longingly at the door, "I should go to him. You don't have too, I just want to make sure he's all right." Ginny left walking briskly to Draco's room, where she found the door slightly ajar. Rapping lightly at the door frame she whispered his name softly.

"Draco, Draco love where are you?" A movement in the corner caught her attention and sitting on his bed facing the window was Draco Malfoy, ice prince extraordinare, slumped uncomfortably by himself. Ginny almost cried at the sad sight that greeted her. She crawled across the bed silently and reached for his shoulder, despair radiated off him like heat from a fire.

"Draco..." She started. He shrugged off her hand and kept his face to the window. "Ginerva leave me." His tones icy and filled with emotion. Ginny being stubborn as a mule did the opposite and rapped her arms around him, cradling him to her chest. Shocked at the hug Draco stilled under her arms. he had never been hugged when he had shown emotion. He was always punished. He had half expected her to hit him. Finally relaxing into her arms, he closed his eyes, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Why do you care Ginny? Why? I've done nothing but hate you for the last 6 years. I don't deserve your friendship let alone your care. I'm hardly a friend. You just started being my friend because Blaise thought it would be easier to hang out together if we weren't constantly nagging at each other." He snuggled into her arms, soaking up her warmth. It was quite lovely being in Ginerva Weasly's arms, not that he would ever admit to it.

Ginny smiled and pushed the hair back from his forehead. He looked so angelic in the moon's light. She shook her head, two voices screamed at her relentlessly. One screaming, "MALFOY, ARROGANT GUY WHO YOU SHOULD HAVE NO ASSOCIATION WITH-" and the other was screaming "SEXY, SENSITIVE, ONLY NEEDS A BIT OF LOVE-" Ginny became dizzy with her thoughts. Her hormones where driving her to snog him senseless, her motherly feelings were compelling her to rap him in a blanket of love, and her rational side was screaming that she shouldn't get in too deep. Sometimes she wish she could just not over examine everything.

Draco sat up and turned to Ginny contemplating on whether he should tell her about his past. She was his friend, perhaps she could see past his history and accept and love him. Accept and love him? No, he neither cared if she accepted him or loved him, because he could do neither. He simply wanted to tell her why he was the way he was. There, that answer sounded a lot better.

"Ginny, I want to tell you about my past. I want you to know why I am the way I am. Friends do that right?" He asked uncertainly. Ginny giggled and moved closer to him, "Tell me about your past Draco I would love to know what makes you, you." A smile, lopsided and unperfect, graced his features, causing Ginny to swoon just a bit. Draco than began his long tale.

The story went on into the night. Tales of perfection, of beating the "Malfoy Motto" into his young head. Endless nights of tears from his mother and deception from the people who were not true friends. His mother had been Draco's only light in his world of darkness, his only lifesaver, when the storm of evil threatened to drown him. His father had all but killed Draco's useless emotions. Those that consisted of love, happiness and faith.

"Last summer, my mother defied my father in some way or another and it was the last straw. He beat her in front of me. He screamed at me that to be this weak was to be useless. She gave him an heir and now she had outlived her purpose." His eyes became haunted. The memories of that summer scalded his brain like hot water. Tears trickled out of Ginny's eyes silently. She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for Draco because he couldn't. Draco put his face in his hands and went on, "She died."

Ginny gasped and more tears trickled from her eyes profusely. "Oh Draco, I can't believe your father would kill your mother!" He shook his head a few dry chuckles escaping his lips. "My father didn't kill her. She killed herself, to free herself from Luscious' grasp. She's finally...free." He ended with a whisper. Draco turned to the window and stared at the sky, like he could still see her face in the stars. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to her. He shook his head lightly and wiped away her tears.

"No need to cry for me, Ginny. I am not worth your tears." Ginny enveloped him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Draco was confused at what to do, finally he placed his arms around her and fell into her hug.  
"Draco, I am crying for you, because I know you can't. It's so terrible Draco, how your life has been and I'm sorry. I really am. I never knew that's what happened." Ginny could remember how silent Draco had become this year. Obviously this was why. Him taunting the trio had almost ceased completely. He had withdrawn into himself and now Ginny finally knew. Seeing Draco being so brave made Ginny very proud and very glad to be his friend. She liked the feeling almost a little too much.

Draco had never seen someone who could love so much, ever. He looked into Ginny's golden brown orbs and smiled, "Thank you Ginny. Thank you for being my friend and thank you for being, you." Draco thought that maybe another hug was in order and he bent down to hug her again. A simple and friendly gesture which Ginny misenturpereted. Draco's perfect mouth was so close to hers. He was going to kiss her! Ginny was sent into a state of excitement. She closed her eyes and kissed him fully on the mouth. Ginny, who had obviously mistaken his movements sent Draco's mind reeling. The kiss was perfect in every way. Passionate and filled with a feeling he had never experienced before. Ginny had never kissed anyone with such experience and was taken aback by the wonderful feeling that filled her gut. It felt so right. Like she belonged there in that position forever.

Draco pulled back. Ginny's eyes were glazed over and she blushed from her neck to her ears. Looking at her feet she spoke quietly a smile gracing her features, "I, I have to go." She almost couldn't stop herself from running out that door and into her own room, and screaming at the top her lungs. It was wonderful and terrifying and overwhelming all at the same time. But it was also Draco, her friend. She wasn't supposed to like him, let alone kiss him. What if her didn't even like her? Maybe he wasn't even going to kiss her? Ginny gasped. She may have just made the biggest mistake of her life. She hit herself in the head before she jumped into to bed. She closed her eyes and thought back to the moment they kissed, and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Her dreams were pleasantly invaded by Draco that morning.

Draco stood dumbfounded in his room. Silently he took off his clothes and jumped into bed, the nights events playing over and over in his head. He could see that the sun was going to rise soon, and he didn't think he was going to be able to sleep with a certain girl weasel invading his mind.

A/n I hope that was good. Sorry no harry in this chapter you'll get that in the next chapter. It will give them something to talk about other than that kiss finally! theirs some ginny and draco action going on. I promise more in the future. Read and review.


	7. Harry how could you?

A/N SOOOOO SORRY this took sooo long. I was grounded and yeah well, i could write anything so...please don't kill me. HOly Crap 511 hits! wow, i was startled and excited! it's awesome! now if 511 people would just review i would be REAL happy. Finally you get to find out what Harry did.

I don't own harry potter but i do own Marcus, Nehebkau, Artemis, and Onilwyen.

The next morning started out really early. Ginny, who had only fallen asleep at five, was in a bit of a state. Grumbling and cursing under her breath she dressed. Trying to remember why she didn't get to sleep last night, she remembered the events that had taken place. A weary smile made its way on to her pasty face brightening her mood. She even began to emit a soft glow. She turned to the mirror to see her skin shown brightly. Sighing happily she tried to calm her power down. If she started to glow every time she was happy more than likely she was gonna set something on fire every time she thought of Draco.

Marcus, who had woken her at this ungodly hour, had got out the hooded cloaks once again. She was told to be quiet and not speak with the elements until they got to where they were going. Ginny was excited and little scared but Marcus had said, with a smile on his face, that this would be an enjoyable occasion. They were going on a field trip. This caused Ginny to wonder where in the world they would be going, since they were supposed to be in hiding at this time. Shaking her head she zipped up her cloack and was lead out into the hall way where she could feel the other elements around her. Their powers radiating off of them, but she couldn't be sure of who's power was who's. He placed them in line and told them to place their hands on the person in front of them. Following his order Ginny ran her hand across the broad shoulder infront of her. It had to be Blaise, she could remember that cologne anywhere.

Behind her a soft long hand brushed across the small of her back and then the handgracefully laid itself on her shoulder. The person behind her squeezed her shoulder suprising Ginny a bit. She didn't really know who it could be, until she felt the chilling feeling of ice weighing down her shoulder. Obviously Draco could tell it was Ginny, so she sent him a little heat melting his ice and soaking her cloak. Ginny stepped back a little bit into him. She could smell a soft vanilla fragrence and it was rich enough to walk on. She closed her eyes a moment to appreciate the smell of Draco.

The line began to move slowly. They walked into what she could tell was the lounge. There was the distinct smell of pine burning which ment they were flooing somewhere. The lounge had the biggest fireplace in the castle. All five of the students took a step into the large fireplace and dust was thrown at their feet. Marcus's deep voice boomed, "Vincent Hollow", and the five were off.

They all fell out and tumbled to the ground. Coughing and sputtering loundly they were snatched up and forced to run for what seemed for ever. They finally reached a stone stairway and they climbed up higher and higher, Ginny becoming more and more afraid. One side of the stairs had a wall and the other side had none. Draco gripped her shoulder a little harder to comfort her. She settled down a little bit and finally they reached their destination. Marcus spoke excitedly, "We are here, take off your cloaks." While Ginny fumbled with her zipper she heard a small gasp from Artemis. Finally a hand tenderly tugged her zipper down exposing her face. All she could see was Draco's gorgeous eyes staring at her with heat and admiration. "Here, is that better?" He asked his voice a little husky. Ginny nodded her face glowing with heat. Draco grinned and moved out of her line of vision. Ginny covered her mouth. It was a Quidditch match! The Puddlemore's against Bulgaria. Ginny had remembered the first time she had ever seen a Quidditch match, when she was four and ever sence she had fallen in love with the game. Draco took her arm and led her to six squishy chairs that had been over looked in her happiness. It seemed that they were in a private box seats that were perfect. You could see the game so clearly. draco sat down and Ginny right next to him. Draco laced his fingers with draco and blushed a little more. A soft glow shining through her skin.

Through the entire game, which lasted a lengthy 8 hours, the game was won, Puddlemore 1542 Bulgaria 1124. Through the game the five students had cheered for their favorite teams, cheering loudly and fighting about calls that were made. Sometimes little storms had popped up, giving Ginny the oppertunity to smack Draco, and a wind storm had came from no where giving Onilwyen the chance to tackle Blaise. Ginny had watched the two bond and had giggled at the was Blaise would touch him in anyway he could, even if he had to sabbotage the other team to get his own bit of action.

When they were returned to the castle Artemis, who had been unusually quiet that day asked Ginny if she could possible spend the night in her room. Ginny smiled happily and agreed that Artemis could chill with her if she wanted. "It will be a regular girl's night out, gossip, games, it will be great." The other girl smiled something behind her eyes cause Ginny concern but she would just ask her about it later she decided.

Before turning in that night Ginny knocked on Draco's door hoping he was alone. He opened his door up a bit and he smiled apon seeing Ginny in the door way. "Hello love," He said openeing the door. Ginny had been wondering all day about this and she wanted to be completly sure before falling for Draco that they were...together.

"Draco, about yesterday," she started, "I just wanted to know if we were...together." She blushed, it felt stupid to blush, it was such a childish thing to do. Draco got very close to Ginny casuing her breath to stop. Her body was reacting in wonderful ways, ways she had never felt before. Draco kissed softly at first, then it became a passionate fight for dominance. She giggled slightly, "I guess that's a yes." Draco raised an eye brow and let go of her. "I guess you should go back to your room. Don't you and Artemis have 'girl talk' or other nonsence to talk about?" Ginny gave him a quick kiss and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

The night had started well. Ginny introduced Artemis to a spell which could change a persons hair color, turning their hair to outrageous colors of Blue and Pink. Throught the night the girls applied colorful wizarding polish on, then they had plaited each other's hair. They had been talking and enjoying each others company when the game of Truth came up.

"My worst fear has to be flying. Ugh, i hate brooms!" Artemis complained. Ginny giggled and popped another chocolate frog in her mouth. "Ok your turn to ask me something." Artemis placed her finger at her chin and began to think hard. She grinned shyly, "I know this is probably stupid," her italian voice apparent in her speech, "but I read somewhere that you used to go out with Harry Potter. I think it was the Daily Prophet with a story about your 'torrid love affair' and about how he had found love with a miss Ginevra Weasly. But then later there was a story of how you left him in the three broomsticks heart broken and crying. Tell me why did you two broke up?" Ginny had gone stone faced and looked pissed. She too had read the newspapers all asking the same question about why Ginevra Weasly left the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. The answer was a simply one that had never been uttered by her lips. Maybe, finally, she could tell the story and get it off her chest.

"Artemis, i'm gonna tell you the whole story, the one that only I and Harry know. It was last year when I was a 5th year at Hogwarts...I was happily walking to the library, excited about my date that night with Harry Potter. My boyfriend of six months not to mention the hottest guy at Hogwarts. He had always been kind and sweet with me, though he had started to distance himself from Hermione, Ron, and I we all thought that he was simply worried about the upcoming war. Each night when he had nightmares I was there, I would be his rock.But his far off attitude was all going to change when one night he told me he loved me," Ginny blushed, "And I told him I was ready to give him all of me and we...we had sex. It was lovely but it was quite painful. Thankfully he had been quite gental. Harry had been my first and I was his. We shared that bond and we were inseperable for the longest time.

"Well with all his tests and him practicing with the D.A, for the first time in a week, he had been really excited. If you had only seen his face Artemis. He told me he had big news and that it included us. Oh if you would have seen the state I had been in, but back to my story. I was going to the library when all i could think was, _I wish I was with Harry now,_ suddenIy I saw a door where I hadn't seen one before. I remembered that this was the Room of Requirement and I thought excitedly maybe Harry was in there and maybe we could have a heated make-out session before classes. As I reached for the door I heard something from inside the room," Ginny's eyes were wild and haunted. Artemis could tell she probably couldn't even see that she was crying but she kept on with the story, " I peeked inside the room and it was beautiful Artemis, with a large white bed and fur covered floor." Ginny's voice beccame gental and quiet.

"I saw Harry then, sitting on a couch looking so cute his hair dishevled, his clothes all messy, his cheeks red with mirth. I was going to run to him, when what do I find sitting on that couch next to him in the buff rapped in a silk red robe is..."Ginny stopped her face wet with tears, she placed her head in her hands sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Artemis gathered the smaller girl in her arms and patted her back soothingly whispering sweet nothings to her. "Artemis she was a whore! How could Harry who claimed to love me be with that slut? I thought we would have a life together! But no! He needed a piece of ass from the bitch Lavender. I could have killed her right then but no, i waited, i bided my time!" Ginny yelled in triumph. "I waited till that night when i was dressed beautifully and making Harry drool over my appearance. He told me that he was offered a position as a seeker for Englands team, and after school ended we could get married. YES! Harry Fucking Potter asked me to marry him and you know what i said?" Artemis, looking quite scared schook her head. " I said No. I told him to take taht sorry ass proposal and shove it up Lavander's ass, obviosly where he had been earlier that day. I told him about what i had seen and he pleaded with me taht it wasn't what it seemed and to please not tell Ron. I told him I would never want my brother to see that he had such an untrustworthy buddy. So I left Harry there in the Three Broomstick to cry or whatever he did. A piece of me died that day Artemis. All i could think was that i wasn't worthy enough to be loved. That's why it's so hard to be in a relationship with Draco, as much as i want to like or love him, i was to be careful. I don't want to have my heart broken again."

Artemis wiped her own tears from her face and craddled Ginny in her arms as they cried together. Slowly and silently Ginny's door closed unbeknowest to them as Draco stormed off to his room in a rage. How dare potter do that to Ginny! oh one day he would make Potter pay for what he had done.

A/N So sorry i haven't written in a while, but i was well grounded. Now i'm back! can't wait till the next chapter, The families are coming by for a little chat. haha REVIEW! Sorry but this story has NOT bee beta read yet. i really wanted to give you guys another chapter.

I

I

I

V


End file.
